


I Like You [ON HOLD]

by amorettemcsky



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Consensual, Consensual Biting, Dom!Kamilah, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorettemcsky/pseuds/amorettemcsky
Summary: On a night out with her group of friends, Y/N bumped into someone right next by the bar. That area of the club is usually occupied by important and rich people, and of course, Y/N wasn't surprised to see the woman she bumped into was dressed in such a neat and looking-expensive pantsuit.She couldn't help but gawk at the mysterious woman though. Her brunette straight hair, tanned skin, strong jawline, on-point makeup, and that dark burgundy pantsuit seriously prettifies her well, the first two buttons of the white shirt underneath were loosened, by the end of the opening clung a beautiful Egyptian necklace, or is it a brooch? Either way, that mysterious woman took Y/N's breath away, and to aggravate the situation, the woman eyed Y/N curiously and smirked, knowing she was gawking at her.Y/N blushed furiously before apologising and walked away to find her friends, in need of some kind of distraction from her mind that was occupied by the mysterious woman. On the other hand, a couple of her friends turned the event to make it a mission for her to get laid by a certain someone that night.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. The Blitz

"Y/N, hurry up, you don't wanna spend an hour on the line, do you?" Lily yelled from the living room.

"Just a sec, Lil! I'm trying... to... ugh... okay, got it." Y/N yelled back, groaning in the process because she was trying to grab a black purse she hasn't used in a while, it was buried at the top shelf of her wardrobe. It would definitely go well with her dress tonight, she thought.

She was wearing a black tight dress, it has a deep V, showing lots of her cleavage, full with floral pattern on the long sleeves that are seethrough, the dress also shows her back perfectly, and with that tight black skirt around her hips, nobody would dare to look away. She twirled one more time in front of the full-length mirror she has in the corner of her bedroom and smiled, satisfied with what she's done. She grabbed her phone and some money from her daily purse and shoved it inside the black purse, along with a light nude lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. She put on her black pumps and walked out, only to find Lily engaged in her PS4 playing Overwatch.

"Really, Lil? Here I thought you were ready by the door." She crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry. You were taking too long and I could never say no to my games. Give me five minutes, it's an escort, we're almost there." She smiled apologetically and Y/N huffed in defeat, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

When they arrived at The Blitz, the line was starting to form and it was only around 8 in the evening. Lily and Y/N had to wait for half an hour to reach the entrance, but when they finally got in, it seemed all problems and stress have vanished into thin air. A crowd was starting to form on the dance floor and the smell of sweat mixed with alcohol started to get thick. Y/N shoved Lily to the bar and got each of them a shot.

"Alright, now we dance." Lily chuckled after they downed their shots and pulled her best friend to the dance floor, cramping up with sweats all around. "TGIF," Y/N yelled at her and laughed.

As they danced, Lily and Y/N took turns on refilling their alcohol, increasing their level of intoxication by the minute. Although, Y/N promised herself not to get drunk because she was sure Lily would be wasted, like always. Somebody needs to take care of the whole members of their apartment, she thought. After felt like hours of dancing, they took a break and went back to the bar to refill another cup before sitting down somewhere.

"Where is everyone? Seriously, they always do this." Y/N whined at Lily, who was sipping her Margarita.

"You know Gray and Liv, always busy with each other every time they get the chance to. They're probably having sex in the line out there." Lily replied and Y/N nodded in agreement, Grayson and Olivia could seriously use a thick barrier between them. They can't keep their hands off of each other, it's almost disturbing.

"I know Jules and Remy can't make it tonight, but what about Eden? She said she was on the way earlier while we were waiting outside." Y/N said.

"Probably grinding on some random dude on the dance floor. Just wait it out, they'll appear on their own. Let's just keep an eye on a free table or booth, the five of us can't be sitting next to each other on this bar." Lily replied.

"I hate how everyone's priorities aren't straight," Y/N groaned but laughed after. It's not like she's known these people for the past 5 years or something. They never change.

"Girl, you ain't straight," Lily said and glanced at her sideways.

"You're not either." Y/N looked back at her mockingly and they burst into laughter before someone interrupted them.

"How are we, ladies?" Grayson's voice rang in their ears and they looked at his direction.

"Nice of you to join us," Y/N sassed, looking at him and Olivia who was attached to Grayson by the hip.

"Sorry, the line was long as hell. We spent waiting by going at it against the wall outside." Liv said proudly.

"Good God, you have no shame." Y/N covered her mouth and cringed.

"Can't help it, Gray is hot and amazingly good in bed." She said dreamily and snatched Y/N's Long Island Iced Tea to take a sip. "Mhm, so good."

"Okay, both of us will pretend that did not happen." Lily facepalmed, "Have you guys seen Eden?"

Gray and Liv shrugged and went to order their poison drinks as Lily and Y/N scanned through the crowd. Eden is pretty tall and usually would be the one to stand out, Y/N couldn't help but worry. Lily stood up from the stool and excused herself to search for her. Being concerned herself, Y/N joined her to cover more bases. They split up with drinks in their hands in search of the tall blonde girl. She walked through the outskirt of the dance floor, through the tables and the booths, nothing. Lily was supposed to cover the huge dance floor, but Y/N doesn't think she saw her there. She groaned in discomfort, having to put up with all the sweats and the filthy stares mostly from creepy dudes. She stomped her way back to the bar to refill her glass.

"I swear to God, these people will be the death of me," She mumbled.

She thanked the bartender, grabbed her fully-refilled glass and quickly turned around. Only to bump into a woman in a dark burgundy pantsuit, her drink spilling a little and she thanked God she was not holding the glass close to herself. Y/N saw the woman's dark brunette hair, it was shiny and straight, her eyes match her hair, her skin in perfect tan, a pointed nose, perfect lips with lipstick matching her pantsuit. She then looked at her white shirt underneath, the first two buttons were loosened and there clung a big Egyptian necklace or a brooch maybe? Either way, this mysterious woman looked so beautiful and after Y/N realised she was gawking at her, she met her eyes shyly and apologised. The mysterious woman cocked her head a little bit, eyeing Y/N curiously and smirked cockily like she knew Y/N was checking her out. Y/N ducked her head in embarrassment and excused herself to go continue searching for a particular tall blonde girl.

Failing at the task at hand, Y/N made her way to the restroom to freshen up. She huffed in exasperation, suspecting if her friend was just pranking her or seriously did it not on purpose. As she took a couple of paper towels to dry her hands, she heard some shufflings in one of the booths.

"Ah... yes, there..." Someone moaned softly.

She raised an eyebrow, finding people hooking up in the restrooms of clubs doesn't surprise her anymore. But what happened next did.

"God, Lil... that tongue of yours..."

Y/N bulged my eyes, that voice, it's Eden. And Lily? Seriously?

"You guys are unbelievable," She said, loud enough for them to be sure that it was directed to them.

"Oh, hey, Y/N." Eden giggled, "Wanna join- wait, Lil- Oh!"

"I'm outta here." Y/N shook her head and stormed out of there.

When she found Gray and Liv, they were already down on each other's throats in a booth. she sighed, she's always the one alone in this group. Oh, well, at least they got a booth for all of them. Y/N made her way back to the bar and ordered two shots, downed them almost immediately and made her way to the dance floor. When I'm Every Woman by Chaka Khan started playing, she smiled bashfully.

"Now, this is my jam!" She screamed and started dancing to the beat. "I'm every woman, it's all in me!"

Y/N must have been dancing long enough to feel a tap on her shoulder, it was Lily and Eden. She glared at them. Hooking up between the three of them isn't a surprise anymore, but really, right when they promised to have fun together?

"You guys suck!" She put her hands around her mouth to make the sound louder and they just laughed.

"I'm sorry, hun. I was horny and the dudes were all creepy, when Lily found me, I couldn't help myself." Eden apologised.

"Okay, now dance!" She demanded.

"No," Lily said.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" She scrunched her face in disbelief, she was never the one to turn down a good dancing with good songs.

"She said that because she saw someone looking at you." Eden jumped in.

"What?" Y/N asked, looking at Lily expecting an elaboration in Eden's statement.

"I saw this hot, mysterious lady in a dark burgundy pantsuit looking at you. Long enough to know she probably wants you in her bed tonight. She's sitting in one of the booths on the rich people area." Lily laughed.

"What? No way." Y/N shook my head, "No. That's impossible."

"What? Why not?" She asked back.

"You know I don't really do hookups, Lil. It's only between the three of us and it's only when I seriously need a release. Besides, that lady..." She trailed off, "I bumped into her earlier while trying to find Eden." Y/N glared again at both of them.

"What?! You've got to talk to her! She's so hot!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"And rich! It's a sign!" Eden added in and Y/N stared at her in disgust.

"Really?" Y/N rolled my eyes.

"Look, doesn't matter if you both will hookup or not tonight, it's gonna be too bad if you miss this chance. What if she's your next lover?" Lily shrugged.

"If this is a pep talk you're giving me, it's not working, not at all. And seriously? I'm not blind, okay? When I bumped into her earlier, I couldn't help myself but checked her out. Yes, she is hot as hell. But she looks a bit older than all of us, do I even stand a chance?" Y/N sighed while her hand went through her ombre black-silver locks.

"She's had her eyes on you for so long, will you just go and talk to her?" Lily tried to convince, but Y/N wasn't convinced enough.

"Oh my, God. She's not gonna budge with these talks." Eden rolled her eyes and before Y/N knew it, she was dragged across the dance floor and now standing in front of the mysterious woman's booth.

She couldn't help but look at the other person in the booth. A guy in an expensive suit, great, another rich person. She looked back only to find Eden and Lily back at the dance floor, pretending to dance while really, they're paying close attention to her. Y/N glared at them one more time before putting back her attention to the woman. She's been looking at Y/N, sitting with one leg over the other, a glass of red wine in her left hand with head cocked to the side, curiosity was written all over her face. She smirked, again, and licked her lips slowly. Y/N shudder at the sight and she wondered why. She never shudders when someone licks their lips at her. There was this aura she gave out that pulled her in. Before any of them could say something, a lady in a tight white dress showed up with a tantalising smile that Y/N had to look at her in surprise. Wait, Priya Lacroix?!

"Sorry for my late arrival, guys." She said it easily, not really apologetic. "And who do we have here?" Her eyes darted to y/n and her smile became more seductive by the second.

"Priya." The mysterious woman snarled in gritted teeth, for a split second, Y/N thought her eyes turned red.

"What? She seemed unclaimed and I want her." Priya defended. She put her hand on Y/N's bare lower back and the other gripping her arm. "Then, why are you here, beautiful?"

"I, uh-" "She's with me." The mysterious woman spoke up and Y/N almost felt giddy, almost.

"Really? With an old hag like you? Come on, Adrian, tell me the truth." Priya asked the guy.

"She's not lying, Priya. Kamilah has had her eyes on her the whole night, trust me, you'd want to back off. You don't want to fight this _old hag_ , do you?" The guy smiled by the corner of his lips and Y/N couldn't help but press her lips together to suppress a laugh.

"Party pooper." Priya sighed and took a seat next to Adrian. The mysterious woman, who Y/N learned her name was Kamilah, stood up and invited her to the bar.

"I'm sorry for her behaviour." She apologised.

"Well, it's not every day you get to meet the Priya Lacroix, right?" Y/N giggled, who doesn't know the famous fashion designer?

"Yeah, well, that's Priya Lacroix to you, but to me? She's just another spoiled, childish brat, one of the most stubborn I've ever known actually." She said.

"Have you known her long?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." She sighed, "Can I buy you anything?"

"Uh, I don't know. I've been drinking since I arrived and I need to look out for my friends."

"If you need to look out for your friends, why are you here with me?" She asked with raised eyebrows. _Way to go, Y/N_.

"Uh..." Y/N rubbed her right upper arm nervously, not knowing what to say. She thought to herself and finally gave in, "Fine. I'll get a Mojito then." _Screw it, I'm a heavyweight anyway_ , she thought. Kamilah chuckled at her antics and called the bartender to order the Mojito and a glass of Whiskey herself, "Neat," as she said. When the bartender nodded and went to get their poison drinks, she turned her attention back to Y/N. She smirked again, making her start to think it's her favourite thing to do at pretty girls. Y/N raised my eyebrows, silently asking what she wanted.

"Tell me then, why did you come back to meet me?" Her voice sultry, sending shivers down her spine.

***

to be continued...


	2. Ahmanet Financial

Before Y/N could grasp her surroundings and what was happening, Kamilah and she were already sucking faces with their hands roaming freely. She paused for a moment and panted, whilst checking where they were, only to find out they were in an elevator, a real fancy looking one.

"Where- Where are we?" Y/N asked, catching her breath still.

"My building, Ahmanet Financial." She looked at me, sceptical.

"You really are a rich lady." Y/N chuckled.

"Why? Is something wrong with me being rich?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, I- Hmpf!" Before managing to finish her sentence, Kamilah closed the gap between them and picked her up against the wall. She's so... _strong_. Y/N thought she's only probably 5 centimetres taller than her, but how is she this strong?

Kamilah's hands were under her thighs, making sure Y/N wouldn't slump down, away from her kisses. Y/N's arms found their way around her neck for support while kissing her back. She had to admit, she does give amazing kisses and the way she glides her soft lips along her jawline and neck? God knows she trembled at her touch. And when her lips went to her left ear, she licked the cupping before whispering, "Do you know how long I've had my eyes on you, _princess_?" She asked, "Ever since you came in through that damn club's door."

"Mmh..." Y/N moaned softly at her growl, face looking up while her lips sucked her sweet spot, how did she find it so quick? It's as if she could hear the beating of all of her veins and heart clearly and just went for it. Her hands that were under her thighs started making their way up, pushing the skirt of Y/N's dress up. Her legs found their way around her hips, calling for support, Y/N knew she was as wet as the ocean, no doubt about it.

"Oh, Kamilah..." Her lips called her name naturally and Kamilah's were already on her left collarbone, sucking, making marks. _She really took advantage of my dress, huh_ , Y/N thought.

When the elevator dinged, she put Y/N down gently and grabbed her hand and walked out into what Y/N assumed was Kamilah's suite. Not patient enough to reach the bed, Kamilah slammed her against the wall and continued playing with the outskirt of her dress, pulling it up just enough to tease. Y/N moaned, both in pleasure and annoyance, Kamilah's been teasing since the club, she must have known her panties would be damped enough indicating how wet she was. When Y/N's dress was up to her hips, Kamilah's lips made their way to her right shoulder, teeth grabbing the upper end of the sleeve and slid it down, slowly, seductively. Y/N could tell she was enjoying every second of it while she got goosebumps from her act.

"Tell me, Y/N. Where do you want me to fuck you?" She spoke up while pulling her right arm out of the sleeve, Y/N's right breast exposed, and she shudders at her touch. She looked up at her, blinking a few times, mind wandering to every places and position she could do her. "On the dining table? Couch? Or are we going to the classic, king bed I have in this suite?"

"I-" "Or do you want me to eat you in the bath or the shower?" She interrupted, fingers gliding from her right shoulder down to her wrist, she shuddered again at her touch. _What is she doing to me?_ Y/N thought.

"I... I don't care where you want to fuck me, I want you. Now." Y/N said, her breathing heavy.

"Very well. Slip out of that dress and lie down on the bed for me. Leave the panties on." Her voice was deep and her hungry eyes kept staring at Y/N's every move. She gulped and started doing as Kamilah said. Kamilah herself took off her blazer, unbuttoned the rest of her white shirt and put her necklace carefully at the coffee table. "Put your hands above your head and don't you fucking move them back down."

Y/N did as she said, lying down in the middle of the overly comfortable bed, hands above her head, thinking what would happen if she disobeyed her order. She saw Kamilah finally took off her pants and made her way towards her. _Good God, she's so beautiful_. She came up to her, lips met hers again and Y/N melted in her arms. She then made her way back to Y/N's jawline and then her neck, slowly going towards the valley of her breasts and her hands started massaging them gently.

"So... soft..." She mumbled, "And these nipple piercings? So naughty, Y/N." She smirked happily. And when her right hand pinched her left nipple, "Oh, Go- Mmh!!" Y/N moaned, Kamilah's left hand on her mouth. "Shh..." She cooed, "You're not allowed to talk unless I say so, _darling_."

Her mouth continues exploring Y/N's bosom, tickling her with her teeth, she could feel her fangs clearly, wait, _fangs_?! Y/N quickly looked down and Kamilah looked up, smiling innocently. _What was that?_ But Kamilah went back at it and lightly bit her right nipple and Y/N let out a light squeal, her hands were threatening to go rogue on her, wanting to put her fingers through Kamilah's dark locks. As if she couldn't get enough of teasing her, Kamilah licked around her areola, leaving her nipple alone. "Mmh!!" and once again Y/N moaned, this time to indicate her annoyance. And of course, Kamilah knew what it meant because she knew what she was doing to Y/N. "What was that, sweetheart?" She whispered, her deep brown eyes eyeing her hungrily.

Y/N stared at her, eyebrows furrowed upside, her eyes pleading, she really wasn't able to wait for a moment longer of her teasing. She needed her, she needed her to touch her most sensitive part. And Y/N knew she knew that.

"Patience is a virtue, Y/N." She murmured.

"Mmh..." Y/N moaned softly into her hand.

"What was that?" Kamilah let go of her hand from her mouth and waited for her answer.

"P-Please..." Y/N whined softly.

"How bad do you want it?" She asked, her hands now playing with the hem of her thong.

"So... so badly..." By this point, Y/N was struggling to keep her hands above her head, she knew it.

"Very well. I shall give you what you want. Those hands are not to go down, got it?" Kamilah chuckled.

She started to pull on her underwear and Y/N lifted herself up to help her. "You are _indeed_ so wet, little girl. Look at this mess." She held up my thong shamelessly and Y/N's already reddened face got redder if that's possible. "You're soaking." She stated a fact. It's true, no one has ever managed to make her feel this way about sex, _how is she different?_ How could her body crave her touch like this?

Kamilah threw Y/N's thong aside, eyes hungrily staring at her now exposed genital and she licked her lips. Her hands started playing around her thighs, sometimes to her legs and back up to her hips, but nowhere near her crotch. Her lips then met her lower abdomen and Y/N shivered at the touch. As she went lower and lower, her hands slowly spread her legs for easy access. "Hah..." Y/N whimpered, and Kamilah's eyes met Y/N's for a second before continuing her expedition.

"Your jasmine perfume tells you how wild you actually are." She said and Y/N raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"How- How did you-" "I can smell it from your body, faintly." She chuckled.

"But I've been bumping into sweats and alco- Oh!" She cut me off by pressing a finger on my clit. "Ah, you... tease!"

"What'd I tell you? No talking unless I say so, _princess_." She smiled evilly. Y/N pouted, giving her the puppy eyes but obliged anyway.

Kamilah's lips continued travelling down, to Y/N's hips and to her inner thighs, Y/N whimpered, almost shaking. She couldn't wait for a second longer for her to reach the source of heat between her thighs. Kamilah's tongue glided carefreely, going around as she pleased and Y/N kept whimpering especially after every time she's near her crotch, Kamilah decided to move away. "You're dripping, babygirl." She mumbled, then blew softly on her centre, Y/N bucked and gasped in reflex. She giggled. _She_. _Giggled_. Y/N glared at her but she ignored it.

She kissed right above her clit and Y/N sighed, "Ple-" Y/N cut herself off. It was too late, Kamilah heard her and quickly flipped her around. "No. Talking." She smacked each her ass cheek on each word. "Mmh!" Y/N couldn't help it, she had no idea what this woman was doing to her but she was sure as hell enjoying every second of it. "Now, on all four." She demanded, her voice deep.

Y/N followed her order and got up on all four on the bed. "Are you gonna be a bad girl again?" Kamilah asked, her right hand rubbing her right butt cheek. "No," Y/N mumbled.

"What was that? I wanna hear my name when you answer me." 

"No, Kamilah." Y/N whimpered, Kamilah's thumb playing at the side of her outer lips.

"Good God, you look so delicious." She moaned, it sounded heavenly to Y/N's ears.

Without warning, Kamilah dove in between Y/N's thighs and the front half of her body collapsed to the bed and Y/N moaned loudly into the mattress. "Mm, stay like that," Kamilah mumbled and Y/N shuddered. Her tongue lapping up her labia, circling her clit, poking into her hole. "You taste so good," Kamilah said and Y/N felt her cheeks flush. Before she could respond further, Kamilah inserted two fingers in.

"Oh, fuck!" Y/N reacted in reflex and Kamilah quickly smacked her butt again. "Shut up!" She growled and Y/N whimpered, again. "This won't do. Stay there." She got up and left. When she came back, she told Y/N to turn back around and showed her things in her hands: some ropes, a black gag ball, and black cloth. Y/N almost moaned at the sight but kept it to herself. "I got something for you, little girl. I'm sure you know what these are for." She smirked smugly.

Y/N gulped hard, knowing what Kamilah was about to do to her. She watched her as she tied her hands on the headboard, then put on the cloth around her eyes to blind her and the gag ball in her mouth. _What did I get myself into? I should've been scared, but why was I feeling this adrenaline in my veins? We just literally met, we barely know each other, that should scream something, but something about her just... pulls me in,_ Y/N thought.

"Huh, good enough," Kamilah mumbled to herself after finishing tying Y/N up and other things. Y/N must've been shaking her ass off that Kamilah had to put her hands on her thighs to hold her down. "Calm down, I won't hurt you, not on purpose." And without further ado, she dove back into her centre, a finger teasing her hole. "Ng!" Y/N moaned into the ball, feeling everything more intense, especially when she couldn't see or say something. After felt like hours, she finally inserted two fingers inside her and Y/N arched her back in satisfy. Kamilah's pace was slow and steady, Y/N couldn't help but bucked her hips indicating that she wanted more. "Ah-ah-ah!" She stopped and Y/N groaned, drools around her mouth spilling down her jaw. "Look at you, princess. What a sight indeed." She chuckled.

Kamilah took off her ball gag and kissed her hungrily then continued fucking her. When she inserted a third finger, Y/N pulled on the ropes around her wrists and bucked her hips so hard, she came into her hand. She came so hard, her body kept trembling and shaking for maybe a minute or two. It was such an ecstasy, all the teasing and it put her on edge so quickly. She panted, her breath ragged, and she finally said, "Oh, my God."

Kamilah took off Y/N's blind and the ropes around her wrists, then used the cloth to wipe her drools all over her jaw. Y/N squinted her eyes, rubbing each of her wrists with each other hands. "Peek a boo, little girl," Kamilah said softly, her body hovering over her. "How was it?" Y/N blushed furiously at her question, she could tell it was out of this world for her and yet she still asked about it. "I... I don't know what to say to that." Y/N sighed, "You were... amazing." Kamilah smiled bashfully, pride in her eyes. "Can I do you?" Y/N asked and she raised her eyebrows at her.

"What? The least I could do is return the favour, I know it won't be the same as what you did to me, but still..." Y/N pouted. Without warning, Kamilah flipped them over and she pulled her in.

"Yes, you may do me, _princess_ ," Kamilah whispered.

"Do you call every girl you hook up with that?" Y/N asked.

"You should know, I've never even considered having sex with just random people. When I take a liking to someone, let's just say, you'll stay for a while with me." She smiled, but Y/N couldn't tell what her smile meant. "Now, on to business." Kamilah pointed to her lower body part with her eyes and Y/N obliged.

***

to be continued...


	3. Spilling some Tea

When Y/N woke up, her mind darted back to what happened last night and she blushed giddily. _Who is this woman? How could she_ rock _the bed like that?_ Another thousand things swarmed through her brain and she realised she needed to get the hell out of there, it was just a hook up for God's sake. She scrambled through the sheets trying to find her underwear and dress, also her purse. Kamilah was nowhere to be found, she tried to put on her thong quickly that was on the carpet next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kamilah's voice rang through the room and Y/N froze in her track.

"Uh..." She turned to look at her, hands covering her chest. "Looking for my dress?"

"Why?" She asked, then sipped what Y/N assumed was coffee in the cup in her hand, "And stop covering yourself, I've seen every inch of you. No need to be shy."

"I... I thought... this was a hookup?" Y/N stammered, "Look, I really need to go. My friends are probably waiting for me."

"As you wish then, _princess_." She said, not moving an inch from the wall frame she was leaning on, still in a robe and a cup in her hand.

"I- Okay," Y/N said and took her dress off the floor near the living area. She could feel Kamilah's eyes on her as she put on her dress and gathered her things, Y/N blushed under her gaze. "Stop it," She mumbled.

"What?" Kamilah asked.

"Stop staring," Y/N said, fighting off a grin.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, right." She giggled. "I'm starting to think this isn't a normal hookup."

"It's funny you think this is a hookup, to begin with," Kamilah said casually.

"Wh- What?" Y/N looked at her, expecting an explanation.

"You heard me." She sipped her drink again and finally moved toward her. "Tell me, Y/N, did you feel some kind of a pull between us?" _Yes, ever since last night._

"What are you saying?" Y/N rubbed her arm nervously, "That we were meant to meet each other?"

"Meet is a very light word to use in this case. I'd use _fate_ to be _involved_ with each other." She sat down on the couch, a leg on top of another.

"You actually believe that stuff?" Y/N asked, brows furrowed hard.

"No, not really. It's just... some parts of me can tell these things."

"Okay. Elaborate." She sat down on the other couch, facing her.

"Not today. I want to prove to you by action, you'll see. We'll bump into each other again, sooner than later, when you least expect it. Trust me." She smiled, it seemed genuine this time.

"You're saying it like some kind of supernatural stuff is going on here." Y/N scratched her neck in confusion.

"See you soon, Y/N." She smiled wider. 

And with that, Y/N stood up, slowly walking towards the elevator with this uncertain feeling in her guts. When she got in, before the door was closed, Kamilah said, "Try not to miss me too much, _princess_. I'll be with you soon." She said, winking at the end and Y/N shivered at her gesture. _What is happening to me?_ Y/N thought _._

She quickly fixed her hair as much as she could in the mirror in the elevator wall and waited, it was quite the trip and she realised how tall this building is and how much time Kamilah and she got last night just being in the elevator. It made her think if this was her office building, what would her apartment building look like? She shook it off when the elevator door opened at the ground level, she stepped out casually and went home. And then she realised, this building is right next to The Blitz and it's near to her and Lily's apartment. She took out her phone from her purse and dialled Lily's number as she walked towards their apartment.

"Come on, pick up, Lil," Y/N mumbled to herself. As she passed a coffee shop, she stopped in her track and turned around to get some caffeine into her system to fully wake her up. _Damn, I should've asked Kamilah for some of her coffee. Ugh, stop thinking about her, Y/N._ She waited in line with her phone on her right ear. "What's taking her so long? She must've been hooking up with Eden again." She groaned softly.

"Good morning, welcome to the Hideout. What would you like to order?" The red-headed girl behind the counter asked.

"Uh, can I get a large cappuccino? With some caramel sauce and chocolate powder on top? It's a takeaway." Y/N asked.

"Sure thing. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, please. Can you heat up a bagel for me? I'd like to have some strawberry jam with it, thanks." She smiled.

"Alright, that would be eight dollars. Would you like to pay by cash or card?"

"Cash," She said as she handed her a ten-dollar note. "Keep the change."

"Thank you so much. May I get your name for the order?"

"It's Y/N."

"Alright, Y/N, please, wait on the side. We'll call once your order is ready. Have a good day, miss."

"Thanks, you, too," Y/N said and went to the side to wait. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated in her hand and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Good morning, is this Ms Y/N Y/L/N?" The voice on the other end of the line was professional, too professional for her liking. Y/N gulped an invisible rock down her throat, wondering who this person might be.

"Yes, this is she. With who am I speaking?"

"This is Nicole Andersen from Raines Corporation, I'm calling you in regard to your application to be the assistant of Mr Adrian Raines, the CEO. I'm here to inform you about your job interview schedule." She said.

"Oh, right. Okay, when is it?" 

"Will you be fine with Monday evening? Say... eight PM?"

"Yeah, okay, I don't have anything to do on Monday. But why that late?" She asked.

"It's the only time Mr Raines will be available to interview you. Or do you want to change it to another day in the daytime?"

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll definitely be there. Thank you for telling me, Ms Andersen."

"See you on Monday, Ms Y/L/N." And with that, the lady on the other line hung up. At the same time, her name was heard across the room and she walked towards the counter to get her coffee and bagel. The walk back to her apartment was full of questions, not only about Kamilah Sayeed but also about Adrian Raines. She never thought she would actually get that gig. In all honesty, she came to New York not to be an assistant of some random rich powerful business guy, it was the only job that she can actually do while waiting for the opportunity to do her dream career, a singer/song-writer.

She knows it's nonsense, why not LA? It's simple, she's always been a city girl at heart even though she grew up in the countryside. Don't get her wrong though, she loves nature, but the city is all she could see herself spending time in while still young. She's been writing songs, producing them and sending them to record labels all over the city. She thought she would get some kind of deal while she was in college, but back then, she didn't have the time to send all those creativity from her mind out there. She was studying music on scholarship, so she had to focus in order to keep it. She knows it's a little different from what she actually wants to do, but it was such an opportunity to know the inside job and how everything works. Growing up, she was always intrigued by music, that's why she insisted her parents to help her learn so many things around it. Aside from music, she has a little thing about painting, call it a hobby that she got from her father. Now, freshly graduated college a couple of months ago, she had to put herself out there completely. She had quit her part-time job as a flower shop assistant and sometimes she got a gig at a cafe at her favourite book cafe and wine bar near her apartment. She loves to go there and sits in the rooftop area to drink while reading. The owner has gotten very fond of her that she let her in and out freely like family.

Y/N kicked her pumps off right after getting in the apartment and huffed loudly. She quickly took a bite off her bagel and put it on the counter. Then she walked towards Lily's room with the expectation of her and Eden in bed. 

"Good morning, people!" She yelled, she hopped into the bed and started jumping. "Wake up!"

"For God's sake, Y/N, stop jumping, we're naked." Lily stirred and groaned.

"What she said," Eden mumbled quietly.

"No can do, misses. Do you want me to spill this scorching hot tea or not?" Y/N said and stepped down from the bed. With that, they both sat up leaning on the headboards with the blanket covering them. "Thought so."

"Yeah, well, you got us. Now, spill." Lily said, grabbing her glasses from her nightstand.

And so Y/N told them everything, from the moment Kamilah and she left the club to the next building, not that she completely remember what they conversed about before sucking faces. She told them about how she teased her in the elevator all the way up to her suite, and literally every other detail included what happened last night. Their friendship had reached that point long ago, so, yeah, they tell each other _everything_. Y/N didn't realise she was blushing all the while telling her best friends this, she didn't know if they noticed. She hoped not, because that would be embarrassing. _I mean, Kamilah and I, lesbihonest it's not going to happen_ , she thought. Kamilah looks like someone who's very respected and Y/N guess she could put in the word, scary. Yeah, she definitely can see how some people can be afraid of her. And she's definitely one of those businesswomen who take her business seriously, _very seriously_. And her? Well...

"Dang, girl. That woman sounds delicious, alright." Lily said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you're blushing while telling this to us, almost... dreamy," Eden said, her expression was surprised with eyebrows raised and neck ducked on the word _dreamy_.

"Wh- What? No..." Y/N joked, brushing them off, hoping they wouldn't notice. _Ugh, let's not kid yourself here, Y/N, they know you too well_. They look at her with their one brow raised. "Yeah, I wouldn't buy it either."

"Mhm." Lily's right side of lips twitched upside.

"I don't know, guys. It was... what? Magical? Is that even the suitable word for it?" Y/N said. "Ever since I saw her, I've been feeling this kind of pull between us that I don't understand. It was as if when I'm around her, it's easy to lose control, too easy."

"What are you saying, exactly?" Eden asked.

"Yeah, you said it like some supernatural stuff is going on here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I live for that shit, but like... a girl needs to adjust, alright." Lily chuckled.

"That's the thing!" Y/N pointed at her purple-haired friend. "She said something like... fate to be involved with each other and that she can feel these things... like it's her nature? I don't know. It sounded shady, believe me. And when I asked her to elaborate, she got even more mysterious!"

"What do you mean?"

"She said that we'll bump into each other again sooner or later when I least expect it, and I think she meant that we'll be around each other for the long run, don't know what that means to be honest." She shrugged.

"That sounds good and bad at the same time, I mean, for all we know, what if she's a creep?" Eden replied and Y/N and Lily looked at her, surprised. "What?"

She and Lily looked at each other and Y/N nodded at her to say it, "Let's just say... we're surprised to hear that from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eden furrowed her eyebrows, nose flared, hands in front of her chest in defend mode.

"Hey, hey, we didn't mean anything bad. It's just that, you usually are the careless one and... usually the one without a clue. So, we were surprised a little bit." I said.

"Well, I may look like those stereotype slutty blondies, but I'm not, and especially not dumb. I don't have a literature degree for nothing." Eden rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, E. It's just... I guess we're used to seeing you like that and never consider the other aspects of your traits, but let's be honest, you're a proud slutty blondie." Lily said.

"That, I totally am." Eden giggled. "Awe, that made me want to be devoured by you again, Lil. You've always been skilful with that tongue."

"I am right here, you guys." Y/N glared at them.

"Don't worry, babe, you're welcome to join us anytime," Eden said gleefully.

"Nah, not right now. I'm gonna take a shower." She said and started walking out of the room. "Oh, and be quiet!"

"Awe, if it's too unbearable, you should really consider this invite, darling," Eden said and she and Lily chuckled. Y/N shook her head and rolled her eyes before heading to the bathroom, and when her stomach grumbled, she remembered her coffee and bagel on the kitchen counter, so she rerouted from the bathroom to the kitchen.

***

to be continued...


	4. Raines Corporation

Monday came by in a dash and before Y/N truly grasped the time that had passed, it was nearly time to attend the interview to her possible future job for a while. And she hates to say this, but the formal dress that came with the same patterned blazer her mum bought her long ago finally came in handy. Her mum was guessing she would be one of those office workers since she'd be living in the city, gosh, was she right. Y/N twirled in front of her mirror, not realising Lily standing by her bedroom's door frame.

"I've never seen you in that formal work dress, not even once." She commented and Y/N looked at her through the mirror. She smiled shyly.

"Believe it or not, I was trying to prove my mum wrong that just because I now live in the city, doesn't mean I'm gonna be one of those office workers. But here I am." She sighed.

"Well, doesn't matter what she thinks, you live for you, right? Besides, you look so official in this outfit and you look hot, hot, hot." She said, walking closer. Then she licked her pointer finger and touched Y/N's back of palm, then pretended to be burnt. "Ouch, ooh, ooh!" She blew that finger while smiling broadly.

"Okay, stop. You're exaggerating!" Y/N giggled and shoved Lily playfully.

"I'm not, Y/N. You look awesome, seriously." She said. "Good luck, although I know you won't be needing it. You always nail everything, especially things you're really determined to do."

"Oh, you flatter me, Lil. Stop." Y/N covered her face.

"Oh, come on, I didn't do anything. Now, you want me to do your hair?"

"That'd be great, thanks, Lil."

***

Stepping into Raines Corporation building, nerves started building up in her system quickly. Y/N had no idea what to expect of this interview, but she sure as hell hoped to get the job. Looking at the number of zeros on the paycheck, she's sure people would pop their eyes out from their sockets. For a position such as the CEO's assistant, that's quite a lot.

"Y/N Y/L/N, welcome to Raines Corporation. You're early, that's a good sign." A blonde woman said once she approached her not long after she took in her surroundings in the lobby.

"I took it you're Ms Andersen?" Y/N asked.

"That'd be correct. Now, follow me, if you will." She said and started walking towards the elevator. Once they got in, Y/N had to pause again to take in the big cubicle, one word needed for that is fancy. But honestly, why do rich people have to be this excessive? She had watched an interview of the legendary Rita Moreno and she said she was invited to one of Donald Trump's penthouses when he was still only a businessman, he had one of those curvy ceilings with angels painting on it, like in a castle's ballroom. She gets it, some people are rich as hell, but why won't they focus on what really is the matter here in this world instead of just some ceiling? Their house is dying, seriously, this is like... earth's last breaths, probably. And she doesn't want to end up like the Wall-E or Elysium movie.

"You're really young, Ms Y/L/N. Why this job?" She asked. _Gosh, was the interview started already? Wait, was she the one who'd be interviewing_ _her_ _?_ Y/N thought.

"Uh, I had to occupy myself while looking for a job in my dream career. Besides, being the assistant of the CEO doesn't seem that bad. I read the requirements and all, you basically just have to do what he asks you to do. That's exactly perfect for me right now." Y/N said casually, hoping not to throw herself off. This Nicole Andersen screams business and serious mixed in her voice, appearance and attitude altogether, it's very intimidating.

"Personally asking, what is your dream career?"

"I want to be a singer and songwriter. It's who I am, that's why I got a degree in music in the first place."

"Oh, right, you just graduated. Then why this job? Shouldn't you be looking into record labels?"

"Oh, I am. It's just... nobody has gotten back to me about songs I've sent them to check out. And I need a stable income to keep my life going here." She rubbed her arm nervously, a habit that she has come to be fond of. "At least for a while."

"I see. Well, best of luck then." She spoke before they exited the elevator at the top floor.

Y/N dusted off imaginary dust on her dress and stood up straight, trying to look more official. She took a seat on the sofa provided and waited. A moment later, Ms Andersen called and took her to a conference room. She thinks she could tell of how nervous she was being and she made no effort to ease her into it. She thinks the blonde woman enjoyed this actually, it was almost terrifying. But seriously, what's her position in this company? If Y/N was applying to be the CEO's assistant and she was here interviewing her, either she was the CEO's second hand or... wait, that's just basically the assistant. Ugh, I think too much. Maybe CFO?

"I'm here, I'm here." A man stumbled across the conference door and smiled warmly. "Please, Nicole, stop grilling the poor girl."

"Oh, please, I'm barely grilling her. She's fine." She defended and Y/N smiled awkwardly. It's not that she was scared or anything, just intimidated by her presence was all.

"I'm Adrian Raines, you can just call me by my first name." He shook Y/N's hand. "Let's start, shall we?"

Adrian asked so many things about her, business and personal related. And truth be told, she couldn't tell if he was contemplating about hiring her, he seemed to be weighing about her future plans since she told him the truth about her dream career and that this would be a temporary job.

"I will hire you officially if you passed this task I'm about to give you." He said, scratching his chin.

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"I have a conference meeting with a couple of business partners in half an hour. I want you to go down to the basement archives to get a few things for me, they're gifts for my guests." He started. "They should have everything ready, but you should be aware that the archive's clerk can be a bit... unusual."

"Oh, alright." Y/N stood up.

"You can use my elevator, and bring those gifts back in this room, this is where I'll be having the meeting." He said.

Y/N nodded and left the room to Adrian's personal elevator, and she thinks there's where this adventure of her life really started. That elevator ran so fast, Y/N thought it would send her straight six feet under, but she let go of a breath she held in right before the last stop, basement archives. When the door opened, she stepped out and immediately the smell of old books and other stuff filled her nostril, it was quiet. She walked straight through the hallway between those shelves and immediately startled by who she assumed the clerk. After our odd encounter, he took her to his desk and presented her with a carved wooden box.

"Okay, I need you to pay attention carefully and don't get this wrong. This right here in the box is three things you should remember who to give it to." He said and opened it. "This silver dagger is from the fourteenth century, it's for Mr Castellanos."

 _A dagger? Really? What business is this guy running?_ "Um, is this for real from the fourteenth century?" Y/N asked, brows furrowed.

"Do I look like someone who jokes around?" He glared at her. "Now, next to it is a gold Egyptian scarab beetle, it's for Ms Sayeed."

Y/N examined the scarab, it's encrusted with precious stones, "It's beautiful."

"It's twenty-one hundred years old." He simply said. "And before you ask, yes, it's _for real_ twenty-one hundred years old."

"Oookay..." She said and closed her mouth after.

"And the vial here is requested by Mr Raines himself." He said. When Y/N examined the vial, she couldn't help but wonder what it was inside. It was powdery and the colour was so red. "It's mandrake extract if you're wondering." The clerk answered my thoughts and she nodded.

"Did you get it or do I need to repeat this?" He looked at her, annoyed.

"Nope, I got it. Dagger for Mr Castellanos, scarab for Ms Sayeed and the mandrake extract for Adrian." She smiled and he nodded approvingly. "Then I'll be heading back up there. Thank you."

Y/N closed the box and made her way back to the elevator. When she got back on the top floor, she quickly walked over to the conference room where she heard people talking. Guess the guests came early. Y/N stood up straight and put on the best posture, preparing to greet Adrian's guests. Then she took a deep breath and pushed the double wooden door open. What she didn't know was that her body would go tense and tremble at the sight of the one person she least expected to see so soon.

"Well, who do we have here?" Kamilah chirped happily the moment her eyes landed on Y/N with her smile reaching her eyes. Y/N gulped hard, realising who she was and she connected the dots. She never got her last name, so it was quite unexpected.

"Hey, that should've been my line, Sayeed." A big guy in a scruffy beard said and stood up, walking over to Y/N. "Pleased to meet you, beautiful. I'm Lester Castellanos, owner of Castellanos Meats." He grabbed her right hand and put his other hand on top of hers, she raised her eyebrows at him. _Talk about creepy_.

"Um, good to meet you, too... Mr Castellanos." Y/N shuddered while greeting him back, there was no doubt she was getting a creepy vibe from him.

"Apologies, Y/N. Lester tends to be like this around women." Adrian spoke up, glaring at Lester. Y/N nodded, understood about what Adrian said, he didn't need to say it, she already knows. And Lester walked back to his seat. "And this is Kamilah Sayeed of Ahmanet Financial." He pointed at Kamilah with an open left palm. Y/N's eyes darted at her and she smirked smugly, Y/N knew what she was thinking, it was about that fate thingy she talked about. And she hates to admit it that she was right all along. "Now, Y/N here is potentially going to be my assistant once she passed this task I gave her." He said to Lester and Kamilah. "I got some gifts for you, friends. Y/N?" He looked at her expectantly.

Y/N walked forward to Lester, giving him the dagger and he put it up in front of his eyes to examined it further. "Nice one, Adrian. A fourteenth-century dagger, this is perfect for my collection." He commented. Adrian gave an approving nod and Y/N smiled.

Then she went over to Kamilah and presented her the scarab, she stood up, grabbed the jewellery, and kissed Y/N's cheek tenderly and she shivered. Kamilah whispered, "What'd I tell you, _princess_?" She smiled as she sat back down, "Thank you, Y/N. Thank you for getting me this, Adrian." She spoke, Adrian and Lester looked at her, surprised by what just happened. Y/N was in a daze for a second and cleared her throat after.

Y/N sat at the end of the table, not across from Adrian, she was too deep in my thoughts that she didn't realise Adrian was chanting her name. The meeting was finished, Lester was nowhere to be found, Adrian and Kamilah were looking at her and she smiled sheepishly at them. "Yes?"

"Where did you go just now?" He asked, smiling in amusement.

"Oh, heh, just in my thoughts. Do you need anything else?" Y/N stood up.

"Oh, no, no, no." He said, "You passed your task, Y/N. Good job. Now, what was that Kamilah?" He turned to her.

"What was what?" She asked back.

"You kissed my assistant's cheek. You never do that to people." Adrian was trying to keep his cool, but Y/N could tell he was kind of excited about this. _But why?_

"Seriously, Adrian, you were in the club with me and Priya last Friday night. You should've remembered her face and connected the dots." Kamilah explained calmly. _Wait, so, that Adrian was this Adrian? Huh, what are the odds?_ He was facing his back to Y/N in the booth in the club that time and when he talked to Priya, she didn't pay attention to his face at all.

"Huh?" His one brow raised, a confused expression was displayed. "Wait... Y/N was that girl?!" He looked at her, surprised. "Congratulation, Mr Holmes," Kamilah said and rolled her eyes.

"Woah, what are the odds?" Adrian mumbled. "What does this mean then? Can she still work with me?" He asked her. _Wait, what?_ _I'm_ _nobody's property!_ Y/N thought. "Why would you ask me that? I don't own her." Kamilah furrowed her eyebrows hard, lips pouting a little. _Cute. Also, that's my girl. Wait, what?_ _Stop it Y/N._

Adrian looked at Kamilah as if he was saying, "Really?" and she brushed him off. Y/N stood there awkwardly while they kept their bantering. "We're making this awkward for Y/N." Adrian sighed and facepalmed, "I should give you two a moment. I'll be in my office." He stood up and left the room.

•-•-•-•-•

to be continued...


	5. Fate or Fate?

Y/N stood there shyly, looking down like she was looking for dust, but that room was too clean, cleaner than her own bedroom. "Why so shy all the sudden? You weren't when I asked you where you wanted me to fuck you." Kamilah spoke up and Y/N could feel the blood rushed to her face.

"Don't be so vulgar, Kamilah." She crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow at her. "And I'm not being shy."

"Really?" She asked, she stood up and stepped closer to her. "Tell me this then, Y/N. We're alone in this room and I'm pretty sure Adrian wouldn't want to come in to disturb us because he's expecting us to come to him after we're done... talking." She smirked.

"Wh- What?" Y/N stuttered, "What are you saying? What are you thinking?" She tried to sass.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You sprawled out on this humongous conference table and me doing my job to please you. Isn't that right, princess?" She chuckled. Kamilah's index finger and thumb were now holding her chin, making Y/N hold her gaze. "It'll be quick and then done before you realise it."

"Woah, I'm not getting fired the same day I got hired, Ms Sayeed." She pulled away.

"You haven't signed any paperwork and agreements with Adrian yet, what do you have to lose?" Is this woman for real?

"In case you haven't noticed, not all of us is as rich as you. I still need to get an income to afford to live here. For the past four years, my parents were still helping me a little bit with money, either it's for rent or any other necessities. Sure, I had a part-time job, but it didn't do much seeing I was too busy with college. I just graduated a couple of months ago, so I swore myself to be completely independent, I stopped taking money from my parents and quit my part-time job. I still need money to pay off my rent, you know, I can't let Lily pay for it herself. I'm not a freeloader." Y/N ranted. Getting super independent is super important to her, she can't be depending on her parents forever, they should be taking care of themselves after all these years. She groaned realising what she just said, but she couldn't help it, Kamilah suddenly just ticked her off like that.

"Apologies, Y/N." She straightened herself out and cleared her throat. "I... that was out of line."

"Indeed." Y/N glared at her.

"Please, don't be offended. I didn't mean it like that." She said. "What about this... you become my assistant and how many zeros there are in your paycheck Adrian's offering you, I'll add another one. That's a starter."

"And what makes you think I'll say yes? Just like that?" Y/N teased while maintaining a serious face as long as possible. Working for Kamilah does sound amazing... and dreamy. She gets to be around her all the time. Woah, woah, woah, stop right there, Y/N. We had sex once, that's about it. She mentally facepalmed herself.

"You're teasing me." She said, trying not to smile but her lips were twitching up. And Y/N giggled.

"What about Adrian though?" She asked, rubbing her arm, again, while looking anywhere but her eyes.

"He won't miss you, promise." Kamilah smirked, "Or are you gonna be the one who'll miss him?"

"What are you saying? I don't even know the guy, geez." Y/N defended, why is she like this?

"Then, there's no problem with my proposition, is there?" Kamilah put a hand on her left arm, rubbing circles. "So?"

"I don't know, Kamilah," She said, looking over her shoulder towards the door, checking. "While your offer sounds great, I don't think working for you is a good idea." Hearing this, she retracted her hands and crossed them. Kamilah looked furious at the statement.

"I mean, look at us." Y/N tried to explain. "You and I... we've been on that path before, so no matter what we do, no matter what our statuses are, we won't be able to keep things professional. And I like to keep business and personal life separate, especially in this kind of environment. And look at you, you're a businesswoman and from what I feel, you take your business seriously. Am I right?"

"I-" Kamilah paused, then looked and Y/N, her gaze softened. "You're impeccably correct, princess. You really are something else, Y/N." She grabbed her cheek with one hand and smiled down at her, they were so close there was no distance anymore. Y/N could feel her cheeks blushing and heartbeat went up, ugh, I hate this, she thought.

As if she could hear her heartbeat increasing and breath turning heavier, Kamilah closed the gap between them with her other free hand latched on Y/N's waist. She grabbed her cheeks and deepened their kiss, there was no denying their attraction to each other, Kamilah is like a drug. When she isn't near, Y/N keeps thinking about her, she's just constantly in her mind, and it has been only a couple of days. When she's near, her mind starts to consume her, her heartbeat would increase, her breathing heavy, just like cravings. And no matter how determined she was to refuse her, Y/N always lost in her own battle. She was afraid, no, terrified of her own feelings. She's never felt like this to anyone, that's why she's never been in a proper relationship. Her dating history is existent, but all of them are ambiguous. She doesn't mind where she and Kamilah are going right now because it's always been the same to her, sex, but this is the first time ever she feels the anxiety about where she may end up. And to worsen things, she doesn't know what the woman in front of her really wants out of this and she hates being in the dark.

Y/N pulled away, cleared her throat and straightened her clothes. She looked at Kamilah who had a curious face on and she looked away. "What's wrong, kitten?"

"Uh, I- Nothing. I should get back to Adrian, he also requested something for himself. I just couldn't give it to him when he was focused on you and Lester earlier." She excused, then turned around to walk away.

"Will you come back to me, princess?" Kamilah asked softly and Y/N looked over her shoulder to give her an answer. "I thought you believe in your fate, Ms Sayeed, what happened to that?"

"Feel, not believe." She replied, "Then you'll come to me, princess. I just know it."

Y/N looked at her in annoyance, Kamilah and her fate creep her out way too much. She shook her head and pushed the double wooden door to go to Adrian's office, thank the Gods, there were only two main doors in that lobby. She knocked a few times on the other door and heard a faint 'come in' a couple of seconds later. Adrian was sitting behind his huge desk, his office looked modern, as expected. And moving to another room was totally what Y/N needed at the time.

"Ah, Y/N, I just finished finalising your contract. How was it with Kamilah?" He asked as he pressed something on his laptop, and a couple of seconds later, his printer went off.

"We talked." Y/N scratched her jaw with a pointer finger, feeling sheepish and looking anywhere but him.

"I know that." He chuckled. "What I meant was if you cleared anything between the two of you. I don't want you working for me end up Kamilah murdering me. She hasn't been like this in a very, very long time. So, I was kind of surprised when she took you back to her place that night. I guess she might have a feeling about you, something that I can't sense yet."

"Eh, I don't know about feelings, not yet at least. But I'm pretty sure it was just a hookup, nothing more." She assured, more to herself than to him.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah. She offered me to be her assistant instead and would go the length to add another zero from your original paycheck offer." Y/N said. "But I turned her down." At this sentence, he was genuinely surprised.

"Why? Wouldn't that be great?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does sound great, Adrian. But I have to be rational, I've always been, and let's be honest, we've been physical, so Kamilah and I, we're never gonna be able to keep things professional between us. She's got that look whenever I'm around and I'm just the same. I like to keep work and personal life separate." She explained. "And about the paycheck, I need money just enough to survive living here, not to be a rich snob. The amount you're offering is already more than enough."

"I... see." He trailed off. "Although, I believe Kamilah is very professional while working. But I guess you're right and it was your choice, so, I guess you have to know this, Kamilah and I work together a lot."

"It's alright. It's better like this since that would mean you two in this office together working and me someplace else." Y/N said.

"That someplace else is that big white desk in the lobby, right after you sign this paperwork." He said and finally took out that printing job. She took a deep breath, got closer to his desk and asked for a pen to sign it. "You're not gonna read it?"

"I trust that you're a very respectable businessman, should I say more?" Y/N shrugged.

"That's very kind of you, Y/N. Then I should respect and reciprocate that trust you put in me." He took the paperwork back and put it in a new folder before putting it in his desk drawer.

"Anyway, here's the mandrake extract." Y/N fished it out of her pocket and put it on his desk, in front of him. "When do I start?"

"I don't really have anything important for the rest of the night, so, you can go home. And you can start tomorrow morning. I usually come in at around ten in the morning, not an early bird. So, you can come around that time as well." He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Alright then, great. I'll see you tomorrow, boss." She said.

"See you tomorrow, Y/N." He said and got back to whatever he was doing on his laptop.

Y/N walked out of Adrian's office and back to the conference room realising she left her purse there. The moment she pushed the double door, her eyes darted to Kamilah who was sitting next to her purse, on her phone. She then looked up at her, and with that ridiculously smug smirk she put on, she said, "Hey, princess."

Y/N held herself from rolling my eyes and blush at the same time, instead, she responded, "Aren't you going home?" She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, my face expectant.

"Nah, I don't really have anything to do now. I can walk you home if you don't mind?" Kamilah asked and a hint of hopeful was in the tone.

"No, thank you," Y/N replied and grabbed her purse quickly, then tried to walk out fast.

"You really can't stand me that much, huh?" Kamilah's question stopped Y/N in her track and she bit her cheek. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She turned around.

"It's not that I can't stand you." Y/N started. "It's the fact that I can't control myself when I'm around you is what scares me. I've never been like this before, and I hate myself for that. I don't know anything about you, Kamilah. I don't know what you want from me, I don't know what your intentions with me are, I don't know about that fate you're talking about, I don't know so many things involving you. Yet when I'm around you, that pulls keep getting stronger and it feels like I just wanna latch on to you and never let go. The worse part is that I have no idea if I actually can stay away, it's so frustrating!" She put her palms in her hair, tugging, ready to pull them. This feeling, attraction and fear, they're not working well for me, she thought.

"Well, let's get to know each other then," Kamilah suggested.

Yup, and there they were now, making out in Y/N's bedroom with hands roaming each other's bodies. They really were getting to know each other.

•-•-•-•-•

to be continued...


	6. Liar Pants Not on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for taking such a long time to update a new chapter. To be really honest, I'm not as obsessed as I was back then with Bloodbound, hence the slow update. But don't worry, Kamilah holds a good space in my heart. It's true that these days I'm obsessing over Supercorp, but I promise to finish this story even though it's gonna be so slow. So, again, I'm sorry.

When Y/N stirred awake, she saw Kamilah on her desk reading her dear songbook. Y/N gasped, jumped out from the bed, naked, and ran to snatch it out from her hands. Kamilah looked at her with her mouth agape, hands were still in a position like they were still holding the book.

"You have no right!" She pointed at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was personal." Kamilah said. "I thought it's just for fun."

"For fun?!" Y/N yelled. "This is my life right here! Sure, I'm hoping one day I could share all these with people out there, but not like this. And even if I allow you to go through my songbook, you have to be at least a close friend that I trust and that I'm willing to show you."

"What's happening here?" Lily barged in and stopped in her track when she saw them. "Okay, nevermind. Backing away now..." She closed the door behind her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Y/N. " Kamilah reasoned.

"Yeah, because we were so busy getting to know each other last night." Y/N crossed her arms.

Kamilah smirked smugly for like the hundredth times and Y/N groaned. She tossed her songbook on her bed, walked out of the door and to the bathroom, not before getting a reaction from Lily. "Damn, girl." And she whistled at her. "Not in the mood, Lil," She said and stormed off. Moments later, Kamilah joined her while she was just preparing a bath for herself.

"And what do you think you're doing here, Ms Sayeed?" She asked, still annoyed.

"Joining you in the bath, what else?" Kamilah shrugged shamelessly and took off Y/N'a robe she was wearing. The nerve of this woman, rummaging through other people's closet. "Come on, Y/N. I'm sorry, I truly didn't know it was that personal. Tell you what, I have connections, I'll help you get into the industry, how's that sound?"

Y/N whipped her head at her, sparkles in her eyes, the thing Kamilah did earlier already forgotten. With hope in her voice, she asked, "You would do that for me?" She smiled down at her, it was warm and Y/N's heart melted at the sight. "Why wouldn't I?" Kamilah asked back like it was no problem at all. Y/N attacked her with her hug and she thanked her multiple times.

"Alright, alright." She rubbed her hair softly and kissed the top of her head. Y/N's heart fluttered at the gesture and she slowly pulled away. "Uh, the bath is ready." She excused and turned off the faucet.

Y/N walked to the mirror cupboard on top of the sink to get a rose petal bath bomb she's always gotten for her bath. When she saw Kamilah dipped a leg in the bath, she basically yelled. "Wait!" And Kamilah looked at her in confusion.

"I thought we were gonna take a bath?" She asked.

"Yes, but not without this," Y/N said and put the bath bomb inside.

"What is that?" Kamilah asked, eyeing the bath bomb dissolving into the warm water.

"You've never seen a bath bomb before?!" Y/N asked, a little bit more shocked than she should have.

"That's a bomb?!" She asked then aggressively pulled Y/N with her towards the door. "What were you thinking?!" _Wait, what?_

"What are you thinking? That's not a real bomb, it's called that because it dissolves in water! Look!" Y/N pulled Kamilah back to the bathtub that was now started getting filled with little rose petals and white-ish water.

Y/N got in the tub and sighed contently because of the warm water. "Come on in." She invited Kamilah and she hesitantly getting in. Did she seriously think it was a bomb? Was she in the army or something? "It's seriously harmless, Kamilah, calm down."

Kamilah sat down in front of Y/N, sighing after soaking in the warm water. Y/N looked at her, she was paying attention to the bath bomb, it was spreading tiny rose petals as the powder was dissolving. She smiled at her antics, _how old is this lady?_ She thought. _She looks like she's almost thirty, how did she not know about this stuff?_

Y/N started to rub her body with soap, not thinking any further. After a while, Kamilah did the same and she offered me to rub her back, and Y/N took it not thinking twice. She turned around and sat with her back facing Kamilah, then she squirted some soap and started rubbing her back. God, her hands on her feel amazing, they always do. A moment later her hands went up to her shoulder, she started massaging the area and Y/N sighed in contentment. _She really does have a way with her hands, good God._

"You're so... tense," Kamilah said, her voice low. "I hope I can make you relax a bit after this."

"Mmh..." Y/N moaned as she lifted her head to the right. "Yeah, I don't know, but I've been feeling sore on my left side, especially the neck to the left-back." 

Kamilah didn't say anything, but Y/N could feel Kamilah's breath right behind her neck and a little growl. _Wait, wait, wait, what is she doing?_ "Kamilah?" She asked softly. There was no answer but Y/N could hear her breath get heavier and ragged as she brushed her lips on her skin. Y/N gasped and her body went stiff. _God, the power this woman has on me,_ she thought. Kamilah started travelling from her neck to her back, then back to her shoulder and then she nibbled her left ear. "You have to stop it, Ms Y/L/N." She whispered.

"S-stop what? What did I do?" Y/N asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. _What was she talking about?_

Kamilah's hands were now grasping her upper arms, her hold was firm and she continued exploring Y/N's skin with her lips and tongue. "Ah..." Y/N finally let out a soft moan that she had been holding the whole time, not wanting to give in. It was ecstatically difficult to keep her mouth shut when this woman, who conveniently has a ridiculously humongous amount of effect on her, couldn't keep her hands off her. And honestly? She couldn't complain, how could she? Then Kamilah moved even closer, closing the gap between then and she continued roaming her body with her skilful hands from behind while she nipped on her sweet spot.

"Kamilah..." Y/N whimpered.

Kamilah still didn't say anything but instead, she turned her around to the right, her legs over the tub. And she gasped because she did it so fast and without a struggle. Y/N's arms found their way snaking around her neck and she kissed her, hard. Every time she's in this situation with her, she thinks about nothing else than the moment. And she hates herself after because she kept telling herself it would be the last time, she knew it would be a total lie. Kamilah kissed Y/N back just as hard, her tongue instantly dominating hers and she couldn't complain. Without further ado, she also spread her left leg to access her most sensitive part easily. Y/N's breathing had turned ragged and she moved toward Kamilah to attack her cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder and collarbone. She explored them with her lips and tongue, and everything looked perfect for a second. Y/N ran my hand through Kamilah's hair and as expected, it was smooth and very well taken care of. She attacked her ear and she whispered sensually, "You have no idea what you do to me, Ms Sayeed." then she nibbled on the cupping as she moaned again.

With that, it was as if something took over Kamilah and her fingers went straight for her clit. And Y/N gasped a little too loud before biting her own bottom lip to suppress the sound coming out from her mouth. Her eyes shutting tight with eyebrows furrowed. "This will be the only time I'm going easy on you, princess," Kamilah said softly. Y/N held on her, her left hand on her left shoulder, right hand on her right upper arm as she rested my head on her right shoulder. She started circling two fingers on her clit, and by any means, if it wasn't because of then in the water, she thinks it was safe to say that she's be all dripping wet again. A few minutes passed by and Kamilah hadn't even gone near Y/N's hole yet, but Y/N knew what she wanted. She kept on holding herself to not give in, not to give what Kamilah wanted to hear from her, but it was getting unbearable. So, she whimpered a little too loud. She could feel Kamilah's smirk, _ugh, that annoying smug smirk_. She just kept going on like that, slowly and steadily, building Y/N up without giving more. Yeah, easy her ass.

And finally, "P-Please..." Y/N tried to whisper but it was almost as if nothing came out. Ah, fuck, I fell into her trap again.

"What was that, princess?" She asked.

"Please, Kamilah..." She moaned, this time it was clearer. "I need you."

"You do, don't you?" She chuckled. "How bad?"

"So bad, hah... so, so bad." Y/N whimpered again.

Kamilah slowly inserted a finger in and Y/N whined quietly at the lack of filling. She chuckled at this and she almost rolled her eyes, it felt unfair how Kamilah has this control over her. Her movement was not too slow not too fast, steady, but that lack of filling kept making Y/N whine quietly here and there.

"Is something wrong, princess?" She asked.

Y/N lifted up her head from her shoulder and looked at Kamilah, almost glaring, but instead, she let out a whimper. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and pouted cutely. "Oh, princess. What do you want?" Kamilah rubbed circles on her back with her other hand. _Ugh, how could she be this infuriating? But how could I complain? Her dominant self is so sexy and her liking of putting me on edge always gives me justice in the end, orgasms feel out of this world with her._ Y/N's mind was starting to get too cloudy.

"More. I want more, Kamilah." She finally said, in the hope, Kamilah wouldn't play games anymore this time. "Please..."

"Awe, you're so adorable, kitten." She smirked smugly, for the hundredth times.

Kamilah teased her again with another finger, but she stopped her. "No," Y/N whispered. She cocked her head, curious on her face. "More." Kamilah's eyebrows were raised at the word rolled through Y/N's tongue, her mouth agape a little. It vanished the moment it got there, instead, she smirked again, her eyes full with such lust and desire. Her teasing stopped, three fingers penetrated into Y/N and the ombre brunette-blonde girl moaned loudly, then she rested her forehead on her shoulder. "Ah..."

She moaned again, Kamilah's pace was a little bit faster than before but steady, just like the way she loves it. "Rub your clit for me, princess." She said. Y/N pulled her forehead from her shoulder and looked at her before getting her left hand go over her clit. Between heavy ragged breathing, moans, and whimpers, Y/N started rubbing her clit slowly and steadily. "Faster!" Kamilah demanded and she obliged. She was now having a hard time keeping everything coming out of her mouth quiet, Kamilah knew Y/N was close.

"Kamilah, I'm- Hah..." Her pace was still steady, but Kamilah insisted Y/N to rub circles faster on her clit. "I'm gonna..." 

"Look at me." She ordered. "Look at my eyes when you cum, princess."

"Oh... I'm- Fuck, Kamilah... I'm gonna... cum..." Y/N was about to see stars, then Kamilah's pace turned fast and she lost it.

"Oh, I'm cu- Ah, fuck...!!" She had troubles keeping her eyes open to look at the lady who was woman-handling her while her toes were curling and her body was jerking and shaking. She started panting to regain her breath after that and Kamilah slowly took out her fingers, she just smirked happily and proudly like always. Y/N's eyes were now droopy, she thought she seriously saw stars for a millisecond.

"You're so cute, kitten. I can't wait to bend you over and do you with a strapon." Kamilah said softly and Y/N's mouth turned agape, she almost gasped at her statement. Her mind was racing with the thought of Kamilah thrusting into her in every position desired. She gulped hard, scolding herself internally. "I think your face just became redder, princess." She chuckled and then caressed Y/N's cheek, her thumb rubbing circles.

"I hate you..." Y/N mumbled, before pushing herself out of the tub.

"Funny, you were begging for me to take you just now." Kamilah teased.

"Ugh!" She huffed, snatching a towel from a hanger and wrapped herself. Then she quickly left the bathroom.

•-•-•-•-•

to be continued...


End file.
